


Tearing the Galaxy Apart

by phantasyprone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasyprone/pseuds/phantasyprone
Summary: Poem I wrote inspired by the Dan and Phil BONCA's speech.





	Tearing the Galaxy Apart

 

What would happen if we were further apart?

I think the universe would rip in half.

The stars would fall then land on earth,

they’d fade and dim, then lose their spark.

 

Without you the galaxies would bend and crack,

the planets would break in the vacuum black, dark sky

that would swirl, in a whirlpool of entropy.

The cosmos would cease in a vortex of energy.

Like you and I, the universe is solely one entity -

to rip it in half would destroy its integrity.

It’s impossible to split something so whole in halves,

like tearing rips in the universe or the galaxy apart.


End file.
